Feline Friends
by lainchan
Summary: @COMPLETED@ Basically, Trunks meets a girl at school thats not all she seems to be.... its rated PG13 because of the langauge....
1. the begining

ok, here goes- i do not own any of these charactors, except for simi. please dont sue me, i dont have anyhting youd want any way!!  
  
  
Yet again Trunks raced out of the school being followed closely by a hoard of love-struck girls. He frantically looked for a place to hide. "crap, crap, crap!" he muttered. He looked back to watch the mob that would engulf him in a few moments. Slipping around the corner of the school Trunks decided to try and form some kind of plan. "Damn it! I hate Lunch hour!" As he ran under a tree that was by the wall a pair of arms shot down from a branch and Hauled him into the tree.  
  
"What the!? Hey! let go! Get off me!"  
  
"All right, all right, here you go, geez...." the soeaker ste him on a branch and raised herself into a sitting position across from him. It wa sa girl about his age with sandy colored hair (the kind you see on a mountain lion) that went to the middle of her back. Her green eyes watchied him curiuosly. THe jade green hat she wore backwards matched them perfectly. He groaned. *oh no, not another one!* She smiled at the horrified expression he had on his face when he realized she was a girl  
  
"Please, cant I have one dau without this!?" he moaned.  
  
"what the hell are you talking about? I saved your butt from the Drool Squad and you thank me by moaning?" she demanded.  
  
"Wait, youre not trying to...?" he trailed off.  
  
"No way kid, i dont even know you."  
  
"Oh." Trunks turned to see the Drool Squad giving up the chase for the day. *Thank god!* he looked at the sky *Thank you, thank you God!*  
  
"What are you doing?" He had clasped his hands and was looking at the sky.  
  
"Err....thanking God for sending you." He looked at her, greatful.  
  
"No prob. Oh, by the way, I'm Simi."  
  
"I'm Trunks. I havent seen you around here before, you new?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm home schooled, or at least used to be."  
  
"Oh, I wish I were..."  
  
"So do I. First day of public school. Been here for about 10 minutes, and it already sucks."  
  
"Try being here for a whole year."  
  
"I'd rather shoot myself."  
  
"So, what are your next clases?"  
  
"Dunno. Havent looked at my schedule yet. Here it is." Simi fished the peice of paper out of her pants pocket.  
  
"Hey, we have the last 3 classes together."  
  
"That's ne....." bbbrrriiinnnggg!! the bell telling everyone lunch was over sounded.  
  
"Damn" Trunks muttered.  
  
  
They were able to get through Math and Computer class without much trouble. Then came passing time for last hour-  
  
"Hey cutie." Simi turned around to see what looked like a foot ball player coming towards her. He had a disgusting grin on his face and about 5 bottles of gel in his hair. Gross. He came up to her and put his arm around her waist. "I havent seen you around here before. Let me show you around, and maybe, if you're nice, I can show you a good time."  
  
She growled, "Let go of me, or you'll get a broken nose." she said dangerously.  
  
"Come on sweetheart, dont be so mea..." he was cut off by someones fist colliding with the back of his head. Simi didnt waste time slamming HER fist into his face, completing her promise. He fell to the ground, holding his head, groaning in pain. Above him stood an amused Trunks and and annoyed Simi. Before either of them could say anything the crowd that had gathered fell away to reveal the principal coming towards the scene. The grin Trunks had disapeared and in its place was a look of horror.  
  
"BRIEFS! CASE! My office, NOW!" He roared. Trunks and Simi slowly trudged to the office.  
  
"Okay, Trunks, this is what? 3 times now? How many times are you going to get into fights before I have to expell you? And Ms. Case, this is your first day!"  
  
"It wasnt my fault! He was trying to grope me!"  
  
"Thats not a reason to break Mr Harbor's nose!"  
  
"Why not? It's a good enough reason for me!"  
  
"Simi," he warned, "All right, I'll go talk to your parents and have them come pick you up." Trunks gulped.  
  
"Uh, my parents are out of town." Simi said  
  
"Do you have their number?"  
  
"No." she paused for a second, "They're in America!" He looked at her, not believing it. "Call my house, i dont give a shit. You wont get an answer."  
  
"Ms. Case, calm down." he warned again.  
  
"You know, this is pointless, I'm outta here!" She stood up and walked out without looking back.  
  
"Ms. Case! Get back here!!" the principal watched her leave and sighed, "Mr Briefs, I'll go call your parents. Hopefully you'll stay here." Trunks mumbled some sort of reply.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Trunks walked out of the office and through the doors that led to the parking lot. He was surprised to see Simi sitting on the curb. "I thought you left"  
  
"Na, dont have a ride." she looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"Let me guess, you want a ride? You walked out and left me with neandrathal man back there. Why should I?"  
  
"I'll start calling you under-garment boy if you dont." he glared daggers at her, "what? Problem?"  
  
"you do, and you die."  
  
Just then a blue car pulled up, Vegeta in the driver's seat with his usual scowl. "Get in Brat." He said, glaring at Trunks.  
  
"Uh, Dad, do you, uh, think you could...um... give Simi a ride hime?"  
  
"Why brat? she your girlfriend or something?" Vegeta turned his scowl to Simi, who glared back at him.  
  
"NO! She was in the fight with me, and has no ride home."  
  
Vegeta glared at the two of them for a while, then. "Fine Brat, get in, and hurry up girl!" *Damn! Why the hell am I doing this? I'm getting too soft!!* Simi told him where she lived. The ride was uncomfortabley quiet. Soon the car pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Briefs." she said as she got out.  
  
"Hurry up and get out Girl." he growled.  
  
  
When Vegeta and Trunks got to the Capsole Corp Vegeta turned to his son. "Brat, I dont feel like making a big deal out of this, but your mother will scream my ear off if I don't punish you." He stepped towards Trunks and lifted his arm. In a swift motion he smacked Trunks across the face. "There, you're punished." Vegeta walked out of the house and to his gravity room..  
  
*Whoa...I got off easy.* Trunks thought as he gave a sigh of relief. *Hopefully Mom wont find out.* Since he didnt have any homework he decided to go to Goten's house. As he walked toeards the door the phone rang. Trunks went over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trunks! Where were you last hour!?" the voice was barely under a yell.  
  
"Hi Goten. I was just coming over. I'll explain when i get there."  
  
"Fine, hurry up under-ware boy!"  
  
  
When Trunks got to Goten's house the black haired kid was waiting in the yard. "Okay, you have some explaining to do."  
  
As Trunks landed on the soft grass he explained what happened before last hour. "That's it? what was her name?" Goten asked.  
  
"Simi. that a good explination?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so. Hey, lets go spar, my dad's gonna kill me if I dont Practice soon."  
  
"Maybe you should get off your lazy butt and something more than once a month, hed lay off your back." Goten glared at him. They walked into the backyard and powered into Super sayain.  
  
  
ok peeps, thats the first chapter, please r&r, so i know how much i suck, lol. 


	2. Becoming friends

here we are again, no, i dont own any of these charactors except Simi, any one steals her and youre dead! kidding... anywho, on with the story!  
  
  
The next morning Trunks moaned as he rolled out of bed. Sparing with Goten had been a mistake, mostly because he was a big cheater. The jerk had done a low blow then cracked a couple of his ribs. Even though he was part Sayain and healed fast, his chest still hurt like hell. After his shower he went to his room and put on his usual outfit: the baggy blue pants and black t-shirt. He looked around for his jacket but couldnt find it. *where is it?? I can't go to school without it!!* he thought frantically as he ran down the stairs. "Mom!! Where's my jacket!?" he yelled breathlessly. He found Bulma in the living room.  
  
"It was filhty, so I out it in the wash. It'll be nice and clean by the time you get home."  
  
"Moooooommm!! Why'd you do that!?"  
  
"You sont have to wear that thing every day Trunks." Sh gave him a look that told him the discussion was over. Bra came running down the stairs.  
  
"Mom! Is my lunch ready?" I need to go right now!"  
  
"Its in the fridge. Hurry up, Videl's waiting outside already."  
"Thanks Mom!" Bra yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door. Bulma turned to Trunks.  
  
"Don't throw a fit Trunks, you'll be fine for one day."  
  
"Whatever Mom." Trunks grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a box of cereal and a huge tuper-ware bowl out of the cubbard. He dumped the whole box into the bowl and started to shove it down his throat. As he shoved down the cereal his thoughts drifted to what happened the day before. *I wonder where she learned to fight, that was definetly a trained shot. And what's up with that stupid hat?* he was shaken out of his thoughts by his mother yelling at him "Trunks!!! You're late for school!!! Hurry up!!" she screamed. Trunks looked at his watch. It read 7:56. *CRAP! I only have four minutes!* Forgetting about his breakfast he ran out the door. Once he was in the yard he powered up and took off. He landed on the roof with one minute left. He raced down into the school and was just around the corner from his class when the bell rang. He stumbled into the room as the tone ended.  
  
"Trunks! You're late again!"  
  
"Sorry Ms. Lackey." he mumbled as he took his seat. The rest of the morning was just as bad. At lunch he raced out of school to the tree wear he found Simi, and was dissapointed to see she wasnt there. He ate lunch silently and raced back into class when the bell rang. With his jacket the Drool Squad had been a problem, now that they sould see his arms they were unstopable. He walked into his typing class and tried to hide behind his computer. It didn't work. Two Drool Squad members followed him in.  
  
"Hi Trunks, how ya doing?" DS1  
  
"Do you have any plans this weekend?" DS2  
  
"Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us." DS1  
  
*Uh, crap! Think Trunks, think! excuses...um....* TRunks thought frantically. "soryy girls....I have a family outing to go to. *Get away, get away PLEASE!*  
  
"Oh, really? Are you sure you can't come?" Ds1 looked hopefully at him.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, what about next weekend?" DS2 asked.  
  
*Dammit! why cant they leave me alone!?* "Sorry, I'm helping somebody move."  
  
"Who's moving?"  
  
Without thinking he blurted out, "Goten."  
  
"Goten's moving??"  
  
"No! Not Goten, a friend of his is moving. I said I'd help."  
  
"Oh, all right then" both girls wandered back to thier computers disapointedly. Trunks let out a sigh of relief. The bell rang signaling the start of class. As he moved his arms to his keyboard he felt something on his arm. He glanced over and saw a line of drool-like substance going from his t-shirt to his elbow. *oh man! They drooled on me....again!!* He tried to wipe it off with typing paper, but it didnt work to well. As class wore on and the teacher stopped yapping her lungs out, Trunks started dozing off. Soon he was completely asleep. His chair was against the radiator and was dangerously close to falling off.  
  
Halfway through class a girl walked into the classroom and came over to Trunks' chair/ From under the brom of her hat she watched him sleep. Suddenly she kicked the leg of the chair out from under him and laughed as he fell on his back, now fully awake.   
  
"wake up baka" she says mockingly.  
  
"Simi!?" trunks grimaced as he tried to get air into his lungs, "You little bitch!" he wispered loudly as he got up and righted his chair.  
  
"What's going on out here? Simi, do you have a pass?" Mrs. Leech walked into the room.  
  
"Nothin' and nope."  
  
"Take a seat, and take off your hat please Ms. Case." with that she walked back into her office.  
  
"Yeah, whatever bloodsucker." Simi whispered to Trunks  
  
"I thought you weren't here"  
  
"Sorry, i slept in" Simi said as she started booting up her computer.  
  
"You just got up?"  
  
"About 40 minutes ago." she clicked on the writing document icon. Trunks watched her, puzzled. From what he knew of her, she never did her work.  
  
"Youre doing your work?"  
  
"Hell no! I'm making a hit list." she glanced around the room and saw the drool squad members looking at her in horroer because she had hurt their beloved Trunks. "The hell you looking at!?" they both gave her dirty looks and turned back to their computers.  
  
"so, whos first on your hit list?" Trunks asked, trying to get her attention. She looked over at him with and put an evil smile on her face. "oookay....forget that i asked. Wait a minute, the principal? That's kinda harsh. He's not that bad."  
  
Simi jabbed her elbow into the ribs. "AHHH!" he held his side in pain and grimaced.   
  
"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"  
  
"It hurts no matter how hard you hit me when I have cracked ribs!"  
  
"Howd you get cracked ribs?"  
  
"Nevermind, I need to get this assingment in or I'll fail." he turned back to his computer.  
  
"geez..sorry." she mumbled.  
  
He grinned, "It's okay. My friend decided to punch me a little too hard."  
  
"A little?"  
  
  
Last hour finally arrived. Trunks and Simi sat next to each other, passing notes that told how stupid the class was, how how teacher couldn't teach, etc. The teacher came by and snatched the latest one out of Trunks hand. "Danmit!" he hissed.  
  
"and now class," The teacher droned on, "I've assigned you partners fo the project. Akira and Tiru, Yoshino and kinnoson, Trunks and Simi....."  
  
"figures....." Simi muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"The teacher's so dumb that she has to go by alphabetical order to assign partners, thats real creative." she saw his hurt expression and quickly added, "nothing to do with you."  
  
"Sure it doesn't." he said sarcastically, but his grin betrayed him.  
  
"Goten and Hiroshi, Shinji and Mina." The teacher continued, "All right, get with your partners and start your work."  
  
Simi looked over at Trunks, "that was hard." Trunks laughed as they got out their notebooks(rather, his). They sat and talked the whole hour, not bothering to do their work. The bell finally rang and the whole class jumped and ran for the door. Once Simi and Trunks got to his locker Simi surprised him by asking if she could come over.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't have anything else to do."  
  
"gee, I'm glad I'm high on your list of fun people to hang out with. Sure, what the hell."  
  
alrighty, thats chapter 2, i know its boring, but the fun things are going to happen real soon, so stay with me! 


	3. evil family

here we are again peeps. i know the last chapter was crap, but hang in there, k? sorry i havent been able to update, parents, being grounded, that kinda thing....  
  
  
Trunks' house-  
  
"All right, a few warnings for my house. 1) ignore my dad completely, trust me on this, its for your own good, 2) my mother will, of course, look at us strangely and probably act like we just told her we're having a kid, and 3) my really annoting little sister will voice her opinion of us being 'together', and not leave us alone." He opened the door to his house and checked around the living room, no one was there. "Mom! are you home? I brought a friend over."  
  
"I'm right here Trunks." Bulma stepped out of the kitchen and gave him a sly smile when she saw who his friend was. "So, Trunks, who's this?" she gave him THE funny look. Simi scowled.  
  
"Don't even think it Mom, we got assigned as partners for a class. Where's my coat?"  
  
"Oh, it's still downstairs. Could you go down and get the laundry for me?" After Trunks left the room she turned to Simi, "Hello, I'm Bulma, what's your name?"  
  
"Simi."  
  
"SO how long have you and Trunks been going out?"  
  
"WHAT!? I just met him yeterday!" Bulma started to saw something, but was cut off by Trunks as he stormed into the room.  
  
"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. JACKET!!?" he managed to say through clenched teeth.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"THIS!" he cried. in his out stretched hand was his jacket, barely big enough to fit Bra. Simi choked back laughter. Bulma frowned.  
  
"Tell Bra when she gets home that she's in big trouble..."  
  
"Bra did this!? That little brat is dead!"  
  
"What about me?" Trunks turned to see his litle sister standing in the doorway. He held up what was left of his coat. Bra gave him a Vegeta-like smirk.  
  
"You die. NOW!" without warning he lunged at her. SHe screamed and ran out the door towards the trianing facility. Simi jogged after them, laughing at trunks' predicament.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, help me!" Bra screamed. She spotted him in the backyard. If only she could make it to him. She glanced back. Trunks was gaining on her fast. Finally, she lunged into vegeta's lap, waking him from his meditation.   
  
"what is it brat?" Vegeta demanded as he got to his feet. She dropped to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
"Trunks is trying to kill me!" she cried, clinging to his leg. Trunks arrived still holding the bra-sized jacket. Simi was behind him leaning against a tree with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"So what brat? He always does now let go." he said trying to shake her off. She clung for dear life.  
  
"This time he really means it!"  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Shrunk his coat....." she answered in a small voice.  
  
"The brat's coat?" he laughed once he saw it in Trunks' hand. Then he noticed Simi. "You again? What are you, the brat's girlfriend or something?"  
  
"Excuse me, no way." she snapped.  
  
Vegeta ignored her and turned to Bra, "I don't care what he's going to do to you girl, dont bother me while i'm meditating!" he turned to Trunks, "and you! Quit chasing her around the back yard while i', meditating boy!" Take your girlfriend and go away!" He smirked at the reaction he got from Simi. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she looked as if death was backing her up.  
  
Trunks grabbed the back of her shirt and said to her, "C'mon Simi, let's go back in the house." she relunctantly left the yard with him. Once inside his room she exploded.  
  
"GOD! What's with your dad!? He's got to be the most arrogent son of a..." she stopped and lowerd her voice, "How do you put up with him?"  
  
"I just ignore him." Trunks said plainly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Trust me, it takes practice."  
  
"Okay....wanna get started on our project?" she asked.  
  
"You? wanting to work?" Trunks looked at her suspisiously.  
  
"Yeah, I think of the ideas, and you write them all down." she smiles at him.  
  
"Figures I do all the work." he grumbled.  
  
"Hey! I'm helping. Besides, I have no idea what we're doing."  
  
"Maybe it's because you don't pay attention in class." he offered.  
  
"Ain't my fault school sucks."  
  
"Any way, what do we want to do?"  
  
"the assignment again captain underpants."  
  
he sighs, "we have to make up aome dumb story having to do with greek mythology."  
  
"so, we can just write about some kid meeting up with a goat thing rught?"  
  
"uh...yeah, i guess so." trunks dug out his notebook. "so, what'll it be Simi?"  
  
"um....i dunno...werewolves?"  
  
he looks at her, "thats not even greek!"  
  
"so sue me! when is the dumb thing due?"  
  
"at the end of spring break."  
  
"Do we have to do it today then?" she whined.  
  
he looks at her wierd, "would you make up your mind? we dont have to, but if you change your mind again,. im gonna hit you over the head with my notebook."  
  
she smirks, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
he just shakes his head and lies on his bed, "what time is it?"  
  
"About five." Simi answers, glancing at her watch, "I should probably get going, I have to clean my house today."  
  
"All right." Trunks walks her to the door. "Don't you want a ride? Your house is kinda far away."  
  
"Nah, i need the exersise."  
  
"See you then." He waved good bye and turned back into his house, only to find his mother and sister grining wickedly at him.  
  
"what?" he demanded.  
  
"Sit down and tell all" Bulma demanded back.  
  
"There's nothing to tell! She saved me from the drool squad a couple days ago adn we got assigned as partners for a project! thats all!" Trunks stomped up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door. He turned the radio on and lied on his bed. A few minutes later ther was a knock on it. "what?"  
  
It was Bra. "I just want to aske you a question."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"How much of your project did you get done, and aren't you sure it wasn't for biology?" she was answered with a CD case being hurled at her face. She ducked and skipped down the hall. 


	4. The discovery

well, here we go again- i only own simi, so dont sue me peeps, dont know what youd get anyways...  
im really sorry i took so long to put the last chapter up.  
  
The next few days came and went with no real excitement. Finally Trunks and Simi tried to go to the library. Goten followed since his partner had to go out of town and he was stuck by himself. They asked the teacher if he could work with them, the teacher said yes. After a few hours of talking about everything BUT their project, they gave up.  
  
Trunks sighed, "Let's get out of here, this place is depressing." the others agreed and they left. As they made their way out of the building a red car pulle dup and a black-haired woman jumped out.  
  
"Goten, there you are! When you didn't come home for lunch I got so worried! I thought something happened to you!" the woman exclaimed as she rushed up to the teens.  
  
"Mom!" Goten protested, "What are you doing here!? I told Dad I was going to the library!" Chi- CHi ignored him and looked him up and down, making sure he was alright. "Hey, I can take care of myself Mom!" he cried.  
  
At that statement her eyes went teary, "First Gohan starts to push me out of his life, now you too Goten! Both of my sons, disowning thier own mother! What did I do to deserve this?" she wailed, laying a major guilt trip on him. Goten gave Trunks a pathetic look as he trudged to the car.  
  
"See you tomorrow Goten," with that the car drove out of the parking lot. As soon as it was gone Simi burst out laughing. "That's....his...mother?" she managed through fits of laughter.  
  
"Unfortunatly, yes..." answered Trunks, "Oh yeah, i almost forgot! My mom was wondering if you wanted to come to a party we're having on Saturday."  
  
She shrugged. "uh...sure, what the hell, got nothing better to do.."   
  
  
SATUDAY-  
  
Simi looked around at the twent or so people that crowded the large Capsole Corp. yard. she scowled and tried to figure out how Trunks talked her into it. After she said yes, she had tried to get out of it, to no avail.  
  
She examened the poeple who showed up. There was the Briefs' family, then Goten's which consisted of a father who had the common sense of a rock and the intelligance to match. Then there was Goten's mother, who Simi thought was the bitch queen, or maybe the greek goddess of bitchiness. Goten's older brother was kinda okay, but was a total nerd. Gohan's wife was alright, but his daughter was a little brat, much like Bra.  
  
Across the yard was a short, bald man she didn't know. A blond woman stood beside the midget, laughing at something. Trunks said they were married and had a kid, named Marie or something. Marie or something was sitting near them, laughing at Goten as he made an idiot of himself(as usual). the midget was annyoing her, even though he wasn't even talking to her.   
  
Off by himself was a guy that looked about her age. He had shoulder length black hair. The guy looked like the short man's wife, except he was a guy. He was glaring at the rest of the party. Trunks and Goten walked up to her, "Hey Simi, what's up?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing." the young man's gaze had turned to her. Even from across the yard she could see his piercing blue eyes. "who's that?"  
  
"who?" Trunks followed her gaze and his eyes landed on the lone figure. "Oh, that's Krillin's brother-in-law. Stay away from him, he hates all humans." The last word slipped out before he stop it.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow, "So he hates everyone right?"  
  
"Pretty much, except his sister." he sighed inwardly.  
  
"C'mon, let's introduce you to Marron." Goten piped in.  
  
As the party wore on Trunks and Goten introduced Simi to everyone, and close to that amount gave a coment about her being Trunks' girlfriend. By the end she was ready to kill someone. "Why does everyone have to say that? I'm walking with Goten too!" she whined.  
  
"Well, Goten's going out with Marron" Trunks said. Soon everyone stopped the coments and the party continued. Trunks and Simi got into ta fight about Vegeta being vertically challenged.  
  
"He's not that short!" Trunks protested.  
  
"Trunks, face it. Any shorter and he'd be Santa's little helper! All he'd need are the hat and shoes!" Trunks then did something very foolish to make her shut up. In an attempt to make her flinch, heflicked his pop can at her, pretending it was open. The problem was, it was open. He stared, wide-eyed, at Simi, who was dripping wet. She looked at him with a strange evil grin. Her hand was behind her back. "You shouldn't have done that." She said cooly. Her hand came around to her side and was holding a can of pop. With her fingernails, which no one saw her do, she popped holes into the can. In a swift movement she hurled the can at his head. He quickly ducked and the can sailed right over. The can flew across the yard and collided with the young man's face she had seen earlier.  
  
"Whoops!" The man turned his face which was dripping with pop, to glare at her. He looked down at his shirt and wiped some of the pop off,then returned his gaze to her.  
  
Trunks grabbed her arm and wispered to her, "Run, now!"  
  
"Why?" she looked at him  
  
"Just do it!" It was to late, he was right behind them. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"What the hell did you just do?" He asked cooly.  
  
"I was aiming for Trunks." By now, everyone was watching, except fo rGoku, who was babbling to Chi-Chi, not noticing that she wasn't listening.  
  
"Well, it was off."  
  
"Yeah, i kinda noticed." She stated, annoyed. Without warning his fist came towards her face with lightning speed. Simi moved her head back at the same speed. His fist collided with the brim of her hat, knocking it off. She didn't notice the other's gasps, too emerced in being pisssed off at the man. Little to her knowledge, the group of people saw why she wore the hat- poking out of her long disheveled hair were two, cat-like ears, twitching about.  
  
  
  
okies, there's the next chapter...amazing, i got two up in one day. actually, i did so because i have no idea when im gonna be able to get the next one up. please bear with me though! 


	5. Explinations

hiya again, here's the next chapter-  
  
Everyone who was watching gasped, except for Vegeta who just cocked an eyebrow. Simi didnt noticed, neither did her opponent. The young man started to power up, engulfing them in a cloud of dust. Suddenly a cry came out of the cloud, "Holy crap!!"  
  
As the cloud cleared the members saw the young man was sitting on the ground holding his face, and Simi was standing above him, glaring. Finally Goku stopped babbling and turned around. "Whoa, Simi, do you know that you have cat ears?"  
  
"Huh?" she saw her hat lying on the ground, "Oh. Crap."  
  
Everyone closed their mouths and Bulma groaned, "Not again!"  
  
Simi looked at her in surprise, "What? you're not going to call the press or Navy or something?"  
  
"No," Bulma sighed, "This is a commen occurence for our families." Simi just blinked at her.  
  
"Yeah. A lot of us aren't human either. " Trunks came up next to her and explained. "My father and Goku are from a race called the Sayains, the guy you just punched, and Krillan's wife are androids. Goten, Gohan, and I are half human, and her-" he points to Bra, "we haven't got a clue what she is." Bra kicked him.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to Simi, "Do you know where you are from?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Maybe she's from Bra's planet!" Trunks laughed. Simi elbowed him in his still sore ribs, "OW!"  
  
"Trunks, quit goofing off!" Bulma scolded, " Simi, are you here by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents died two years ago. I've been surviving off the money they left me. It's almost gone now." The young man she had punched had now gotten up and was glaring at her from behind his sister, who was holding him back.  
  
Bulma felt sorry for the poor girl. She only had one question left. "Simi, please dont tell us you have a tail..."  
  
Simi's saddened look turned to an evil grin, "ok, i won't TELL you I have a tail..." something fuzzy unwound itself from her waist. Just for kicks she waved it in front of Trunks' face.  
  
"Oh no! please, not another one....."  
  
"Another what?" Simi demanded.  
  
"Another sayain!!" Bulma dropped her head into her hands and groaned.  
  
"I know I'm not part sayain!"  
  
"What, I thought you said that you didn't know what you were...."  
  
"I don't, but I know that I'm not part sayain."  
  
"How's that Brat?" vegeta asked.  
  
"First off, I have the IQ of higher than 1, second i Don't have hair that looks like I was struck by lightening, and third, I don't act like a 5-foot chimpanzee!"  
  
Vegeta growled and started to lunge at her. "VEGETA! YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A YEAR!" Vegeta, still growling, stopped. He continued to glower at her. The rest of the guests choked back thier laughter, except Goku who watched with a bewildered expression.  
  
Then, (being the idiot he is) he cut in, "Does anyone want the last bag of chips?" Everyone turned away from him, groaning in exasperation.   
  
"Does this guy have a brain, or just an IOU from Dende?" Simi esclaimed. Vegeta snickered. Goku, not knowing that he had been insulted, opened the bag and started to inhale it. During the conversation they hadnt noticed the storm clouds that had moved in, and now were threatening to rain on them. LIghtening flashed and thunder rolled in the distance. Suddenly it started pouring.  
  
"I suggest we take this conversation indoors!" Chi-Chi yelled over the storm. The group started to move inside. The men ran back to the picnic tables and grabbed all the food they could carry, with possevive looks on thier faces.  
  
As the night wore on they told Simi about what has been happening since they were children. SUrprisingly it took the whole night. As they finished Chi-Chi squinted at the clock, it read 2am. Bulma noticed the time as well. "Mybe you guys should stay the rest of the night."  
  
"That would be gr-" 18 was cut off by a loud snore. THey looked for the culprit and found all of the men sound asleep.  
  
"yes, sure, make youreselves at home..." Bulma said sarcastically. Then, as vegeta let out another loud snore she added, "VEGETA! WAKE UP!" The prince startled awake and saw that Bulma had woken him up.  
  
"What do you want woman? Can't you see that I was sleeping?" he growled.  
  
"Not a morning person i take it?" Simi remarked.  
  
"Stay out of this brat!" Vegeta yelled. Simi just cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Both of you, enough! You're as bad as Trunks and Bra! Let's just go to bed, no more fights!" Bulma exclaimed. Soon everyone had found blankets and rooms. the kids shared one.  
  
"Hey Goten, maybe you should sleep between those two, you never know what will happen once the lights are turned out!" Bra taunted. she was rewarded bt a c.d. case, a pillow, and a book being thrown at her. Just to piss her off, Simi lied down one one side of Trunks, while Goten lied on the other. Bra laid on Simi's other side. "I have to keep an eye on you two." she smirked. Simi was preoccupied. She was examining her left pointer finger.  
  
"What's up?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, that jerk broke my nail. It hurts like hell, ripped most of it off." She held it up for them to see, then balled it up. When she straightened it the nail had grown back, "Much better." she crawled under her sleeping bag. The three of them looked at her with surprise, "What are you looking at me for?"  
  
"How'd you do that?" Bra asked.  
  
"Dunno, been able to do it since i can remember." Simi shrugged and curled up in her bag. Soon after that, everyone but Trunks was asleep. He kept shifting, but couldn't fall asleep. He laid on his side, closed his eyes, and sighed. When he opened them again he realized that he was looking at Simi's sleeping figure. He watched her for a few minutes, thinking he started to smile, then reality struck.   
  
he quickly turned around, only to find Goten grinning at him. "You like her, don't you?" he wispered.  
  
"What? Who?" Trunks said innocently  
  
"Simi you idoit! You like her! I knew it!"  
  
"What are you talking about Goten?"  
  
"You sit and watch her forever, then turn around like a bullet!"  
  
"I'm pissed off that I can't sleep!" Trunks wispered furiously  
  
"Sounds more like you didn't want her to catch you staring."  
  
"Shut up Goten!" Trunks turned on his stomach and smashed his face into the pillow, not wanting Goten to see the color spreading across it.  
  
there's the next chapter!! stay tuned, r and r so i know you still like it, thanks!!! er, for those of you that read this chapter earlier, im REALLY sorry about that HUGE typo with the paragraphs.... i fixed it, i think, if not, i give you permission to e-mail me a flame, because then i deserve it. 


	6. Simi (and maybe Bulma) vs Vegeta

hey guys, here's the next chapter. I am soooooo sorry that it took so long. i promise that the next couple chapters will be up soon.  
  
  
The next morning Trunks woke up to the of his father screaming. He looked around the room and saw Bra and Goten startled awake as well. Simi's sleeping bag was empty. From downstairs his father continued ranting. "I swear brat, if you call me that one more time, I'll key blast you to the next dimension!"  
  
"Yeah right veggie- head." he heard Simi say.  
  
"That's it brat!" Trunks felt his father begin to power up.  
  
"Oh crap..." Trunks moaned as he shot out from under the covers and hurried downstairs. Goten and Bra were right behind him. Bulma beat them to the living room.  
  
"Don't you even think about it Vegeta!" she screamed, "You do and the only view of this house you'll ever have is from the outside!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS WOMAN!!" he screamed, now in super sayain form.  
  
"THAT"S IT!!" Bulma went to the door, threw it open, and shoved a very surprised sayain prince out of it. "AND YOU CAN STAY OUT THERE UNTILL YOU APOLOGIZE YOU SPOILED BRAT!!!" with that she slammed the door and locked it. Most of the guests had come downstairs to see what was going on, and were staring with dropped jaws. "when you guys leave, you might want to use the side door." she said smiling.  
  
After breaklfast was eaten, which they could barely touch from laughing so hard at Vegeta's not so muffled screams and threats, the guests took Bulma's advice and left out the back door. Soon only Simi was left. "So, what are you going to do now Simi?" Bulma asked her. They were sitting in the living room watching cartoons. Vegeta was still outside.  
  
"I don't know." she answered.  
  
"How much of your parents' money do you have left?"  
  
"Not a lot."  
  
Bulma sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly she said, "live here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you could live here. We have plenty of room"  
  
"I...I don't know..." Simi stayed silent for a while herself, then answered slowly, "i guess i could..."  
  
Bulma smiled, "good, but you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please stop aggrivating Vegeta so much." she pleaded.  
  
"Oh, but it's so fun!" bulma glared at her so she quickly added, "okay, i'll try, but I tell you now, I'm not good at controlling my mouth."  
  
  
The next few weeks that went by didnt hold too much excitement. Vegeta was let in, then ranted and raved when he found out Simi was staying with them. Bulma threatened him with the largest frying pan she owned. Goten and Bra taunted Trunks whenever they could about liking Simi, of course making sure she was no where near the area. And of course, Trunks caught himself staring at Simi.  
  
Simi had started watching Trunks and Vegeta train, shearing on Trunks and taunting Vegeta. This was the day that Vegeta would learn about her claws.  
  
"Come on boy! Is that all you've got!?" Vegeta screamed at his son. He threw another ki blast at Trunks, who dodged it easily. Unfortunatly he was floating above Simi when it was shot. Simi saw it, cried out, and dodged it. The ground next to her exploded and threw her off her feet. For a few seconds she lied where she fell, blinking from shock. Then she remembered that Vegeta had thrown it. She got up with a look that could kill on her face.  
  
"YOU HOMICIDAL MANIAC!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!" she shrieked.  
  
"It barely hit you brat!" he yelled back. he landed a foot away and snickered, "what? did you break a nail?"  
  
Simi growled and aimed a punch at his face. he easily avoided it and hovered in the air, just out of her reach. "too slow fuzzball."  
  
Simi became even angrier at the remark and jumped easily into the air. Before Vegeta could turn around Simi jumped onto his back. She clamped her fingers and toes tightly onto it and unshethed her claws, making them pierce the skin, right into his back. Vegeta almost screamed, but was able to to clamp his teeth and only let out a grunt. He turned and was able to throw her to the ground.....  
  
  
Bulma walked to the gravity toom to tell the trio to wash up for dinner. She was surprised to see Trunks run out of the training room towards her. He was carrying something that looked like a person. She did a double take on the form and gasped. It was Simi!  
  
As soon as Trunks reached her he gave a short explination. "She got on Dad's nerves."  
  
"Is she okay!?" squeaked Bulma, "Vegeta did this?"  
  
"He only knocked her out."  
  
"What!? SHe's bleeding!"  
  
"Don't worry Mom, she'll be okay. Oh yeah, by the way, you might want to get some antiseptic for Dad." He laughed as he hurried into the house. Bulma watched him with a look of puzzlement. She turned and continued into the room.  
  
Bra was coming out of her room as Trunks was bringing Simi into hers. At first she didn't see that Simi was out cold. "Carrying your wife over the thresh hold Trunks?" she followed him into Simi's room.  
  
"Get me a towel." He laid Simi down on her bed and Bra got her first good look.   
  
"Holy crap! what happened?"  
  
"Get me the towel and I'll explain." Bra rushed out of the room and brought back a towel. Trunks explained what happened.  
  
"He'll deffinetly get kicked out of the house for a long time."  
  
Trunks agreed, "you should see Dad." Just then they heard the door slam downstairs, followed by their screaming parents.  
  
"Vegeta! ONce she wakes up, you will apologize to her!"  
  
"Me? Apologize? To that brat? You're out of your mind Woman! I am a Sayain Prince! I apologize to no one!" he roared.  
  
"You WILL do it, or you'll be sleeping outside for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Why should I!? She attacked me first!"  
  
Upstairs, Trunks and Bra listened intently. "Bra, go downstairs and get some bandages."  
  
"Right now? Are you nuts!?"  
  
"They're not going to notice you, they're too busy yelling at each other."  
  
She thougth for a second. "Alright...I'll go. She left the room silently and slunk down the stairs out of sight. Trunks started to lean against the wall when he heard Simi stir. He glanced hopefully towards her, but she didn't wake up. He laughed silently Her forehead had started to bleed again. He gently laid his hand agaisnt the wound and applied a little pressure. Suddenly he heard Vegeta yelling at Bra.  
  
"Brat, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to get some bandages for Simi." she said timidly.  
  
"I didn't hit her that hard! Now get out of here!"  
  
"But she's bleeding Dad!"  
  
"So what? Use your damned shirt!" Bra quickly ran out of the room and onto the stairs. Meanwhile up in Simi's room, her forehead was bleeding a little harder. Trunks thought. Bra ran into the room.  
  
"Oh yeah, they won't notice you Bra! They're too busy yelling at eachother!" Bra said angrily to her brother, mimicking his voice. She calmed down as soon as she saw the blood seeping through his fingers. "Holy crap!"  
  
"Yeah, that's my reaction. NOw where are the bandages?"  
  
"Dad wouldn't let me get them..."  
  
"What? Dammit! Um..." Trunks looked around the room, "Bra, give me your shirt."  
  
"Are you nuts? This is my favorite shirt! Anyways, I'm a girl you idoit!"  
  
"So? You're still flat, and I'm your brother, it's not like I haven't seen you before."  
  
"Use your shirt!"  
  
"Unlike you, I have a small problem with the girls in my school! Having you shrink me jacket wasn't enough, so now I have to rip up the only friggin shirt that covers my arms!?"  
  
"Yep." Bra smirked. Trunks glared at her, but broke eye contact when Simi moved. They both looked at her. She grimaced slightly, but still didn't wake up. Trunks sighed adn took off his shirt. He ripped it into strips and wrapped it around Simi's head. As he was finishing up her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Oh, hell..." She groaned. " Hey, Trunks....what happened?" she asked as she sat up.  
  
"Um, Simi, you might want to lie down for a while."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I'm fine, except for the migraine. Now, what happened?"  
  
"Dad got pissed off about you clawing the crap out of his back so he slammed you into the wall.... repeatedly...."  
  
"Stupid bastard..." She muttered.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think Mom and Dad left, it's really quiet..." Bra said.  
  
Trunks looked at Simi, "you hear anything?"  
  
"No, I think they're outside." Simi answered. "Let's go see." The three of them snuck downstairs to the living room, which was empty. "Okay, this is wierd..."  
  
"I know, where are Mom and Dad?" asked Bra.  
  
Simi looked at Trunks, " Hey, what happened to your shirt?"  
  
he laughed a little, "It's on your head."  
  
SHe touched what used to be his shirt. "oh." her ear twitched, "Someone's coming." The door opened and Bulma came in, ready to kill. Her expression changed when she saw Simi.  
  
"Simi, you're up! Hwo do you feel?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a semi-truck. What'd you do with Vegeta?"  
  
"He's kicked out of the house for a while." Bulma didn't tell them anymore.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Trunks woke to the sound of the phone ringing next to his bed. He groaned and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trunks, it's Goten."  
  
"Why are you calling me at.." He squinted at his clock, " five in the morning?"  
  
"To ask why your dad is on my couch."  
  
"What?" he woke up a little.  
  
"Why. The. Hell. Is. Your. Dad. On. My. Couch?"  
  
"Oh...Mom kicked him out of the house. He must be desperate." Trunks sat up in his bed.  
  
"Yeah, he ate like he missed a meal. My mom almost kicked him out but Dad kepy whining so she just walked out. I think she's over at Marron's."  
  
"Damn....hey Goten, how about we talk about this at a reasonable hour?"  
  
"Sorry, how about 1 this afternoon?"  
  
"Much better. Goodnight." with that he hung up the phone. That's when he got a strange feeling someone was watching him. He turned around and flipped on his lamp. Simi was standing agaisnt the wall by his door, her ears pricked forward with interest. Being a teenage boy, he noticed that her nightgown showed all of her curves and only covered half of her thighs. He quickly looked up, and before she saw his beet-red face he shoved it into a pillow. "What do you want?" he asked from the pillow.  
  
"What are you planning this early in the morning?"  
  
"Nothing. Goten called to tell me Dad is at his house."  
  
"That's it?" Simi's ears flattened as she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Yep." still in the pillow.  
  
"That sucks. I'm going back to bed." As she left she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Of course, the actoin pulled her nightgown up farther. Trunks thanked Dende that her back was turned as he involuntarily stared at the new sight.  
  
theres the chap. like it? please r and r, no flames please. 


	7. The apology

Summer finally arrived at the Capsole Corp. Once school let out the atmosphere became a lot lighter. Because Chi-Chi would not walk back into her house untill Vegeta left, Bulma finally let him back. Unfortunately, she was still set on making him apologize. This is were we continue....  
  
"Vegeta, you are going to say that you are sorry!!"  
  
"No, I'm not! Quit nagging me witch!'  
  
"I will as soon as you apologize!"  
  
"Fine! Dammit Woman I will!" Vegeta finally roared.  
  
"Alright, Let's go." She smirked.  
  
"RIght now? No way!"  
  
"YES NOW!!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Vegeta and Bulma were fighting Trunks, Simi, and Bra were sitting in Trunks' room, trying to figure out what to do. "Man, I can't wait untill our camping trip!" Bra complained.  
  
"I know! Three weeks without having to train with Dad!" Trunks added.  
  
"What camping trip?" Simi asked.  
  
Bra stared at her for a few seconds "What do you mean..oh, we never told you about it did we? Every summer we go up to Granpa briefs' cabin for three weeks. It has it's own pool!" she said as she leaped on his bed and started jumping on it.  
  
"Get off Bra!" Trunks yelled  
  
"Make me!" she yelled back.  
  
"I'll get her." Unfortunately Simi was a second too slow. Both her and Trunks lunged at her at the same time. Bra quickly jumped out of the way. Simi and Trunks collided with eachother, and fell off the bed and onto the floor. Simi fell on her back and Trunks fell on top of her. It took Trunks a few seconds to orient himself. That was enough for Bra.  
  
"If you two are going to make out, I'll just leave."  
  
"Shut up Bra" Simi growled as Trunks crawled off of her. Just as he leaned back against the wall and she sat up, someone knocked on the door. Simi scrambled away from him and sat on the bed. Trunks stayed where he was.  
  
"Come in." he called. Bulma came in, dragging Vegeta by the ear.  
  
"Simi, Vegeta has something to tell you." Bulma said as she let go of his ear.  
  
"I will not Woman!!"  
  
"Fine. No sex untill you do." Bulma smirked. Vegeta looked at her, horrified. The kids looked at them with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Alright brat!" Bulma glared at him. "Si.....mi....I am.....sor....sorr.....sorr..iiiee!! What the hell did you just do Woman!?" He jumped away from Bulma, to find her proudly holding a nail, the kind you use to hang up pictures, etc.  
  
"Oh my, how in the world did that get there?" she grinned and walked out. Vegeta growled and stormed out.  
  
Simi blinked. "That was interesting....did santa's little helper just apologize to me?"  
  
"I think so..." Trunks answered.  
  
"That was just a little wierd." Bra had started jumping on the bed again.  
  
"Hey! GET OFF!!" Trunks lunged at her, this time grabbing her. They both fall to the ground.  
  
"Heeey! I know you like thie position with Simi, but I'm your sister!"  
  
He got up and rolled his eyes.  
  
Simi cut in, "Okay you two, quit with the incest and tell me more about this camping trip......" 


	8. The confession

I hope you guys liked the last chapter. i know not much happened, but hang in there. thanks for being so patient, i promise that i wont take so long with the next chapters. Read and review please!!  
  
Trunks and Simi dumped th e luggage on the ground by the cabin. Vegeta landed with Bulma and Bra. "Finally!" Simi exclaimed.  
  
"You know brat, if you wouldn't have flown so damned slow we would've been here an hour ago!" Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Shut up Santa's little helper! I'm just learning so lay off!!" Simi bared her teeth.  
  
"Both of you quit!! We're here to have a nice vacation, and I do not want it ruined by your bickering!" Bulma warned, looking evily at Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, why do you always blame me? That brat is the one who starts it!"  
  
"What!?" Simi growled and started towards him, but Trunks grabs her tail and holds her back.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about Vegeta! Quit it! For the next three weeks I don't want my peace and quiet interrupted once!" Bulma yelled, "And my name is BULMA!!" She turned to stomp off.  
  
"Whatever Woman." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say!?" Bulma turned around and grabbed him by the ear, "Listen Troll-man, you see that berry bush over there? If you don't enjoy your self that's what you're going to be eating for the next three weeks! Got it!?" She stormed into the cabin.  
  
"Whoa....she's pissy today." Simi said.  
  
"PMS." Bra said  
  
They were able to unpack without incident. Bulmaand Vegeta had one bedroom, Trunks had his own, and Simi and Bra shared one. After dinner they all trudged to their bedrooms, falling asleep soon afterwards.  
  
Early morning-  
Simi, Bra, and Vegeta silently snuck into Trunks' room. Armed with Bra's make-up kit the trio sluck up to the sleeping boy. "Everyone ready? Vegeta, hold him down, Bra let's get to work." Simi wispered. They took their places and went to work. Simi opened the make-up kit and took out blush, lipstick, eyeshadow, and nail polish. Her and Bra proceded yo cover his face with blush, used the lipstick not only on his lips, but on his cheeks as well. When they finished with that they moved to his nails. Bra took his feet and Simi his hands. As soon as they were finished the three tip-toed to the kitchen.  
  
"BOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!" Vegeta yelled. Simi and Bra seated themselves at the table, pretending to eat breakfast. Seconds later Trunks came running into the room.  
  
"What Dad?" the trio couldn't hold their laughter for even a second. Bra had to cling to the table so she wouldn't fall. Trunks narrowed his eyes and glanced at the mirror on the wall. At the sight of he gritted his teeth. THey had made him look like Chaut-zou, rosy cheeks and all. He sighed and thought He took his leave and stomped out of the cabin. Simi stopped laughing and looked after him.  
  
I think I went a little too far.... she gulped. "I'll be back." she said as she raced after him.  
  
She looked all over for him. The last place she decided to look was the pool. The Breifs' pool wasn't a normal pool (duh), it was a huge rock formation built into the ground. Connected to it was a huge over-hang that you could either sit under to get out of the sun, or climb on top of to get a tan.  
  
As Simi neared the pool she saw Trunks in it, leaning against the side with his arms over the edge. The make-up was gone. She walked silently up to him and sat down, putting her feet in the water. He looked up, saw who it was, and looked away. "Go away." he said quietly. Simi stayed quiet for a while.  
  
"Trunks, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't you'd hate it that much."  
  
Not looking at her he answered, "It's not just this time Simi. You do this all the time. I'm sick of it." He turned to her and backed up a little. Before she could move he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the water. "Every timeI try to say something nice to you, it's just shaken off by some sarcastic remark, or when I try to do something nice you brush me off like a bug."  
  
Simi stared at him quizically, "What are you talking abo-" Trunks cut her off by yanking her against him. She stared at him in surprise. Trunks gently lowered his head untill their lips met. Lightning coursed through Simi and she stiffened from shock. Trunks let go of her arms and moved them up to frame her face. A few seconds later he gently broke the kiss but moved his face only a few inches back.  
  
"Simi," he wispered softly, "I care about you, a lot. I have no idea why but I think I'm falling in love with you." HE folded her into his arms and held her against his chest. They stayed that way for a while, untill Trunks felt the cat-girl shudder slightly. "Simi? What's wrong?" Trunks murmured. He was answered by another small shudder. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up. She looked sullenly at him through watery green eyes. There were tear streaks down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he repeated. He was nervous now, Simi had never cried, not once in the almost year he had known her.  
  
"Nothing." he glared at her. she tried to pull away but he held on tight. After a few futile seconds she went limp against him.  
  
"Simi, please, you're scaring me." he pleaded.  
  
Without looking up she answered, "I've never had anyone who cared about me before."  
  
"What? What about your parents?"  
  
"I never knew them."  
  
"Huh? Simi, you mind if we move to the over hang?" Without waiting for an answer he picked her up and flew into the cave-like structure. Inside, he settled agaisnt the back wall and placed Simi against his chest again. "Now, tell me what you ment out there."  
  
She buried her face in his shirt and answered in a muffled voice, "Those people that I lived with weren't my parents. They told me that my parents told them to protect me from something, find a planet far away and keep me there untill they came for me. My guardians never told me more than that."  
  
"Didn't they care about you?"  
  
"No. They made sure I knew that they only took care of me because they were hired to do so." THey stayed silent for a while, holding each other. Trunks felt Simi slowly relax agaisnt him.  
  
He couldn't see her face so he asked in a wisper, "Simi, are you awake?" There was no answer. Trunks smiled. He took his free hand and gently raised her head so he could see her face. he kissed her lips softly, then let go of her chin. He shifted into a more comfortable position, gently kissing her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her tighter, and settled himself in for a long sit.  
  
there it is, like it? i hope so. if you didnt, too bad. r&r. 


	9. Trunks's BIG mistake

The Cabin:  
  
"Bra, have you seen Trunks or Simi today?"  
  
"Uh, no, sorry Mom." Bra said as she searched for her towl. "Mom, where's my towel?"  
  
"It's on the couch honey. Aren't you going to eat lunch?"  
  
"I will when I get back!" Bra called over her shoulder as she ran out the door. Trunks and Simi hadn't returned yet. They're probably making out or something she laughed at the thought. "Man, that would be great black-mail material" she said to herself as she neared the pool. Bra trotted into the cave/overhang to set her towel down and her jaw dropped. Settled in the back were Trunks and Simi, holding eachother, sound asleep. She grinned from ear to ear as she stepped silently up to them.  
  
Trunks lifter his head and hie eyes widdened when he saw his sister. "Bra, what are you doing here!?" he hissed.  
  
Still grinning, "I was gonna go swiming. Man, when Mom hears about this she's gonna freak!"  
  
"Quiet down!" he wispered, glancing at Simi. She hadn't wakened. He looked dat Bra, "Don't tell Mom, please."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? SHe's been wondering were you two are..."  
  
"Hey, I didn't tell who was taking money out of Dad's wallet for clothes!"  
  
she opened her mouth to retort, then what he said sunk in, "How did you know that!? Dad didn't even notice the money missing!"  
  
"I have my ways. Now, are you still gonna tell Mom?"  
  
"No......but still.....ggrrrrr! This isn't fair!" she pouted. "The first time I get something really big on you, and I can't tell!"  
  
He sighed and looked back at Simi, "I should probably go back to the cabin if Mom's looking for us. Now, go swiming or something"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She'll freak out on you if she knows that you saw her like this."  
  
"oh, yeah....um...I think I'll go for a walk." Bra says, hurrying off.  
  
Trunks watches her go, then turns to Simi's sleeping body. He gently shakes her, "Simi, it's time to wake up." he whispers in her ear.  
  
Simi slowly wakes up, looking at him through half open eyes, "Trunks?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where are we?" she asks, looking around.  
  
"In the over hang." he gently rubs her back,Feeling his hand, her eyes closed again, slowly. Her tail slowly made its way to rest around his waist. Trunks watches her expression with a smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She suddenly realized that he was holding her agasint him, her practically in his lap. As her mind came into focus, she remembers what happened earlier. What the hell am I doing?! her mind screams at her. Without a word she retches herself from his grasp and stands up. "I'm going back to the cabin." she says flatly.  
  
Trunks watches her leave in shock, then scrambles off the ground and follows her. "Simi, what's wrong?!" he asks as he catches up to her.  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone."  
  
"Don't even try this crap. You were okay 10 seconds ago!" he grabs her arm.  
  
"I said just leave me alone!" she yells, turning to look at him. "I wasn't thinking straight, alright? I don't care about you like that, you're barely my friend!"  
  
Hearing her words, pain and sorrow ripped through him. He narrows his eyes, "No wonder you have no friends, you act like such a bitch to everyone!"  
  
Her eyes widdened at his statement. Just as quickly they narrowed and with her free hand, she punches him hard enough to knock him out cold.  
  
A while later Bra came back that direction to see if they were gone so she could go swiming. Then she came upon Trunk's unconsious form. Kneeling down she shook him untill he woke. "Trunks, what happened to you?"  
  
He groaned, rubbing his cheek, where a bruise was already showing. "Simi...she punched me..."  
  
"What'd you say?" she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Trunks remembered what happened and groaned again, "Something really stupid...."  
  
"I can see that moron. What was it?"  
  
He shook his head, "Never mind," he got to his feet and slowly walked to the cabin, Bra following him in confusement.  
  
Trunks squinted at the clock. 3:30 am. He couldnt sleep. Bra was sleeping on the couch in the living room. She didnt think it was safe to sleep in her and Simi's bedroom, since Simi had practically barricaded herself in there, and yelled at anyone who came near the door. Trunks kept going over what he had said to Simi earlier. How stupid are you?! he screamed at himself mentaly. He sat up and rubbed his face. I wonder if she'll even let me apologize.... he put a shirt on (yes, he IS wearing boxers) and snuck to her room. Trunks silently opened the door and stepped in, letting the door close behind him, then moved to the bed.  
  
Simi was curled up in a ball, facing the wall. He sat next to her, leaning over her. "Simi......" he whispered in her ear. SHe turned over a little and saw who it was, To his surprise she didnt freak out at him. Instead she just turned her back on him and curled up in a ball, hiding her face. "Please don't..." he whispered She didn't move so he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to look at him. She didn;t fight it. When he saw her face he felt his heart break. There were tear streaks, still wet, on her cheeks. Tears threatened to spill ou tof her eyes.  
  
He put a hand on either side of her face, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. Please forgive me." She just stared at him. "Say something!" he demanded after several seconds of silence.  
  
She watched him for a few more momnets, then in a small voice she answers, "I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgive you." he stared at her, then took her into his arms.  
  
"Thank you" he said, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I should never have said that. It's not true."  
  
She let him pull her into a sitting position, his arms wrapped around her waist, but didnt react in any way. "Simi, please, say something." He whispered into her ear. She slowly came back to life, looking up at him. In the darkness he saw her eyes. still a little watery.  
  
"I said i forgive you, isn't that enough? Now go away."  
  
"No." he said simply. She sighed and looked down. "uh uh, look at me." he took her chin and turned it to look at him, "Simi...."  
  
"Why do you even care about me?" she interupted, "you were right. I am a selfish Bitch! I dont deserve to-"  
  
"Shut up Simi!" he hissed, glaring at her, "Let me finish damnit! I love you. I don't know why, but I do. And it's not going to change. I may not have lived the kind of life you had to, but I understand why you're this way. Just deal with it."  
  
She stared at him for a moment. He watched her slightly shudder before her eyes welled up/ Before the tears fell she turned away and curled up on the bed, sobbing quietly. He lied down next to her, taking her into his arms again. This time she curled up agaisnt him and cried into his shirt. After a while her body stopped shaking and her sobd turned to small sniffs. She wiped her face and looked up at him. "Trunks....thank you..."  
  
He smiled and brushed her hair back. WIthout a word he leaned down and kissed her lightly, thwn whispered against her lips, "you're welcome., now get some rest." he started to pull away, but she grabbed him.  
  
"No, stay here....please." She didn't want him to leave, afraid that if he did she would wake up. Simi was almost positive that this was a dream  
  
Trunks smiled and settled back down, pulling the blanket around them. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly to him. "I'll stay, but you sleep. I promise I wont leave you." 


	10. The End? Maybe, maybe not. Your Choice.

Simi awoke, but didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to face reality- Trunks didn'tlove her, he most likely was still pissed off for that trick. If she could just keep her eyes closed she could.....  
  
"Simi, time to wake up." Trunks' gentle voice drifted into her ear.  
  
her eyes snapped open, "You're real! I didn't dream it up!" she cried out happily, wrapping her arms tightly around him.  
  
His eyes widdened a little, then he laughed, "Of course I am, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I thought I dreamed it all, what happened last night, but i didn't!" she clung to him, sitll not believing it.  
  
"It happened." he grinned  
  
"You stayed, just like you promised."  
  
"I told you I would. You know I don't break my promises."  
  
"I know. It just...I'm still getting used to it."  
  
"Well, hurry up!" he reached over and ruffled the cat girl's hair. She laughed, not the usual, mocking laugh, but an actual, laugh, joy-filled. It brought another smile to the sayain's face. "Do you feel better now?"  
  
she nodded and slowly sat up. Trunks did the same. For the first time Simi noticed the bruise on his cheek and reached out to touch it. "I did that huh?" he winced a little and she dropped her hand, "i....I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. Well...at the time i did, but not now..."  
  
"hey, it's okay. It barely hurts." He stood up and stretched, then looked down at her, "Wanna go downstiars to get some food?"  
  
she nods, smiling, "yeah. Food sounds really good." she stands up as well, only to be captured by his arms again, and brought agaisnt his body. She relaxes instantly and wraps her arms around his neck, and her tail around his waist.  
  
He looks a little surprised by her actions, but doesnt question them. His lips quickly find hers, softly carressing. This time she kisses him back, her tongue hesitatnly running along his lips. Trunks sighs and opens his mouth to her, letting her explore it. And she did. Finally they have to break the kiss so they can get air. he smiles down at her, "God, i do love you." he whispers.  
  
she blushes at his words, looking at the ground- or trying to. his fingers caught her chin before she could do so, "dont be embarrassed Simi. Now, come on, let's get breakfast." she nods, and arm in arm they walk into the hallway. Just before they reach the top of the stairs, Simi stops him.  
  
He glances at her, "what's wrong?"  
  
She smiles, "nothing....i just want to tell you something...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
THE END.  
  
Or is it? its up to you! It actually is the end, but if you guys want, I will make a sequal to it. So, your reviews are very important! Thank you all for reading my story, and thank you those who have been so patient and have been reading since i first posted it. ---laincahn--- 


End file.
